


Play Along

by SkellGrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SeaMonkeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun loves Neptune, and he unconsciously confessed that aloud to him. What's Neptune to do with the news but play as if he never heard them. While Neptune practices his acting skills, Sun runs around trying to find a way to confess his love to Neptune without destroying their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blake The Wise

"Blake, do you know how to get someone to love you?" The said girls eyes widened, turning all attention from her book to the monkey Faunus beside her.

She relaxed and gave Sun a neutral mask, a curious glint in her eyes.

"You can't get someone to love you, Sun. That person has to fall for you naturally," Blake concluded, staring expectantly at Sun for a reply.

"True, but what if, you know..." He pauses, thinking what to say thoroughly. "What if you love a person, but can't tell if it'll improve you're relationship with them or break it."

"What type of relationship?"

"Like a friend one, a best friend one."

"Well..." Blake closed her book, saving her place with a bookmark.

It was clear this conversation would take long, no point in reading, Blake sighed. And here she thought libraries were for reading and studying. Way to go Sun for breaking that ritual today.

"Well?" Sun rests his head on his palm, looking at his friend almost desperately for a favorable answer.

"Well, I think it's best for them both to talk about it. Whether or not it turns out to improve or hurt their relationship, it's better to convey how you're feeling before anything goes wrong."

"What can go wrong?" Sun murmured nervously, causing the other to raise a brow at his behavior.

"For instance, someone else confesses to your crush and they date."

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen," Sun rolled his eyes, smiling some.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because! Ne--He! Is such a playboy. Any smart individual wouldn't date him," Sun half heartily reasoned.

Silence swept between the two, and as of now, Sun knew, he fucked up.

"You're in love with Neptune," Blake smiled amusingly, looking at the blonde banging his head on the table. "You were try so hard to keep it a secret."

The bangs stop, Sun glares slightly at Blake. "You knew from the start, didn't you."

Blake hums in response. "It was obvious when you corrected yourself to say best friends instead of just friends," She took in the others _I'm so stupid_ look and continued. "Plus, your only best friend is Neptune."

Sun let out a long sigh from her explanation, resting his chin on the table with a pout.

"Now that you know..." Sun gave her puppy dog eyes. "Help me."

Blake hummed once again and got up with her book.

"I already did."

She gave him an encouragingly smile, then walked away.

"Greaaaat," Sun whined, sitting up from the table to lean back in his chair. "Thanks a lot Blake."

Sun was doomed. Being straight forward was his thing if he wanted to do something, but when it came down to emotions, love specifically, he was tongue tied. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to confess to Neptune before. However, when he was about to spill the beans, flushed face, heart throbbing and nerves on edge. Scarlet and Sage bust through the door with take out.

Not only did it kill his chance, it ruined the mood. So when Neptune asked him to continue with what he had to say, the words just swallowed down his throat. Coughing a new response that had to do with food, or anything along the lines as never mind, I'll tell you later.

Luckily for Sun, later never came. Sadly for Sun, later never came. Both were bullseye's of how the blonde was feeling.

Despite that, Sun wasn't gonna give up just from one failed attempt. Especially since Blake knows now, he can get lots of advice from her.

But when it comes down to it, Sun will have to do this alone without help. Still, he couldn't help be scared. More of losing Neptune than the possible rejection.

'Why couldn't I be content with just being best buds?' Sun thought as he closed his eyes, picturing Neptune in all his glory. He was everything to Sun, not only was he attractive, he was open minded to having a Faunus as a friend. Neptune never ridiculed him once on his species, nor will he ever put up with others that did. Just thinking about Neptune made Sun happy.

"I love you Neptune," Sun sighed out, clenching his hands into fists.

"Really?"

Sun hummed, the voice matching the image of Neptune in his mind perfectly.

"Yeah."

Neptune blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Sun, eyes closed with a smile.

"I love you too," Neptune smiles as well despite it being unseen by the other that thinks he's daydreaming.

There was a long pause, until Sum giggled, head falling with a bang to the table, making Neptune wince at not being able to catch him before the impact.

'Damn books', Neptune thought, for once wishing they weren't in his hands.

"Thanks...for excepting...me.." Sun slurs, surprisingly falling to sleep after his head hit the table the way it did.

Neptune snickered quietly, just watching Sun sleep for a bit.

"So Sun loves me huh," Neptune murmured, blushing harder at the news. "Why hasn't he told me yet?"

"He just did," Blake walked back to the table she was previously reading at, overhearing pretty much the whole thing with her cat ears from the hallway after getting a snack "Though not being conscious of it."

Neptune almost jolted at her appearance, holding his books to his chest where his heart almost leapt out.

"B-Blake..." The blue haired voices out in almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You knew?" Neptune calmed himself down, going back to his cool and settle self.

"I wasn't suppose to. Sun basically unintentionally told me," She replied as she folded her arms. "He was nervous. That's not normal for Sun."

"Agreed," Neptune chuckled. "But how did the subject come up?"

"Sun asked me for advice," Blake shrugged simply as if it was obvious. "He was nervous, as I said. Worrying about what you'd think of him once he told you."

Neptune groaned, sparing a glance at Sun's carefree unconscious form.

"Oh Sun..." He shook his head guiltily. "I'm not worth all this panic buddy."

"To him, you clearly are." Blake smiled a bit but put on her once again neutral mask. "What are you going to do about this?" She asked rather seriously.

"I'm not quite sure. I can't just say I over heard you loved me and if there's any constellation, I love you too." Neptune deadpanned.

"Okay. How good are you at being oblivious?" Blake asked, making Neptune raise a brow at her confusingly. "Mind acting like this never happened?"


	2. Teacher

Forget it ever happened.

'Can I actually do that?' Neptune asked himself mental, tapping the pen in his hands on the desk. Unconsciously tuning out the lesson he should be listening to. 

'Plus, why would Blake suggest something so...so brilliant and impossible at the same time.'

It's easy for Blake to act as if nothing happened, but Neptune, not so much. 

Neptune wasn't as fortunate to be blessed with a natural mask to put on whenever he didn't want others to see how he's feeling.

Lucky Blake.

Suddenly his pen disappeared, frowning, Neptune scanned around the area for it. He was met with a yellow tail and his pen  in Sun's grasp. 

"Looking for something?" He asked, whispering to not get in trouble by the teacher.

"Yes, the pen," Neptune whispered as well, holding his hand out to retrieve the object, only to be denied.

"Nuh uh. You tapping this thing on the desk is driving me crazy." 

"Get earplugs, I'm thinking," Neptune beckoned with his hand for the pen.

"Thinking about whhhat?" Sun smiled, flicking his tail at Neptune teasingly. 

"We're in the middle of class Sun, it's on the lesson," He lied in response, throat suddenly getting dry.

"You should be listening to it, not thinking through it. What are you really thinking about Nep?" 

There was a sigh from Blake that so happened to be sitting in the row behind them. 

"Will you two be quiet," She whispered at them, narrowing her eyes at Sun for his actions to get Neptune's attention. "This is important."

"Fine, fine, but if you start tapping, I'll take it away again," Sun raises his hand to give it back, but instead of placing it in my hand, he put it behind my ear. 

"W-why'd you--"

"It keeps your hands from it. It'll make sure you don't do it by accident," Sun grinned at him, fingers brushing against Neptune's ear longer than it should have until he withdrew it, then turning his attention back to the teacher.

Neptune on the other hand was slightly taken aback by the gesture and eventually turned back to the teacher as well, a faint blush tinting his cheek. 

'Don't get gaga over simple gestures, stupid!' He mentally screamed and then sighed.

It didn't take long for him to once again tune out the lesson, thinking of how he'd be deal with Sun and more interactions like this one without spazzing out.

Neptune needed to be calm.

Be natural, be neutral, be Blake. 

'Maybe not exactly like Blake.'

Neptune sank lower in seat impatiently for once to get out of class and for once to get away from Sun.

A few minutes later and the bell rang, students rushing out of class to do whatever. 

Neptune rushing out to avoid Sun that oh so graciously blessed him with his presence and rushed out with him. 

"Neptunnne," Sun smiled while keeping up with my fast walking. "Where ya rushing off to?"

'To get away from you!'  
"No where in particular."

"Mhm, right and why don't I believe you?" 

Neptune was really on edge now and stopped walking, Sun stopped as well, both boys exchanging looks.

"Sun."

"Yeah?"

"Can you just leave me alone right now?" 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them now that Neptune hated and it was his fault. He was trying to come off as mean but Sun was making him unable to think, the gears in his head weren't moving and Neptune needed them to. Mostly because his acting was totally sucking right now and Sun looked like a dejected puppy. 

"Um, okay." 

"Sun," Neptune sighed and smiled to help ease the tension. "We can hang out later and as an apology I'll pay for dinner."

Sun perked up and nodded in acceptance at the peace offering, snickering.

"I'll tell Sage and Scarlet! They'll chow down with us for sure if you're paying!" Sun ran off to go inform the said friends of ours.

"I said...I'd buy only you dinner..." Neptune felt today was the day he'd bury his own wallet because of Sun, but him being happy again made it worth while. 

"It seems to be going well."

Neptune jolts in response to the voice and turns around to face Blake, a hand on her hips with a brow raised in obvious curiosity if he was actually doing well. 

"Honestly it's not."

"Shocker," She replied sarcastically. "I've got something that can help though."

"Really?" 

She nodded and gestured for Neptune to follow and that he did, their walk taking them to the library. 

"Great idea, I'll just read a book on acting."

"No," Blake rejected and introduced me to Scarlet. "You should already know each other."

"Scarlet?!" 

"Yes, why so surprised?" He rolled his eyes and smirked. "She's already told me about it Neptune."

The said student looked to Blake in betrayal as she just waved him off.

"He's your friend, besides I needed someone to help you not mess this up."

"Fine," Neptune frowned. "We might have to do a quick session."

"Why is that?" Blake asked.

"Sun's coming to look for you."

"Well then be quick," Blake said and walked off. "I'll go distract him, you just make Neptune better than he is now."

"I take offense to that," Neptune watched her go and turned to Scarlet. "What do we do?"

"First, you need to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not, if you were then you'd be calm when confronting Sun."

"How did you?"

"She told me a lot Neptune and sadly I must say it's pathetic."

The library doors busy open, Neptune peeks from behind it to see who came in and with his luck it was Sun.

"Whatever," Sun replied to Blake as she tried to usher him from not going in the library but failing. "It'll only be a second, Scarlet shouldn't mind the good news." 

"Dammit," Neptune hissed and hid behind Scarlet. 

"Scarlet!" Sun called out and ran over to the man sitting at a table. "Guess what?" 

"You got a crush?"

Sun stiffened and faintly blush as he tried to act cool. 

"Pfft, no." 

There was a silence between them until Sun cleared his throat to speak. 

"Neptune's buying dinner!" He said with a grin. 

"Oh, well isn't that a treat?" Scarlet smiled as he set rubbed his chin. "Did you tell Sage?"

"I'm going to now," Sun waved bye and ran out the library, Blake sighed as she followed him out. "See ya later."

"Yeah, can't wait."

Neptune came out when he was gone, slightly glad how well he did talking to Sun.

"Why'd you have to tease him when you already knew?"

"His face was priceless," Scarlet chuckled and got up from his seat. "Well at least I get payment for teaching you." 

"Yeah...."Neptune sulked. "Just teach me how to act, I want to face Sun better."


	3. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its a date?! I think...was Sun really asking me out?" Neptune blushes anyway. 
> 
> Sun peaks from behind the corner, eyes narrowing. 'And he's suppose to be the smart one.'

'How long does Blake and Scar expect me to carry on like this?'

Neptune groaned and rubbed his face with his hands irritably. 

Of course Neptune wanted to continue the training but the more he learned, the clearer it got that he was deceiving Sun. Even though that was painfully clear, Neptune still attended the sessions with Scarlet. 

If he knew a way to tell Sun he knew he was his crush and that he played it off as if he didn't, Sun would be angry and maybe even hurt. 

Seeing Sun hurt made Neptune hurt. 

"Everything okay Nep?"

The said man jolted and turned to the speaker. 

It was none other than Sun, grinning with folded arms as he leaned against the door frame of their room. 

'Gosh, he was so hot right now...'Neptune thought. He then gulped and eyed Sun from head to toe, gaze stuck more on that chest and abs the girls loved so much. 

"Um, Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"It's rude to stare," Sun replied with a chuckled and then gazed at Neptune adoringly, taking mental pictures of how flustered he got and zoomed in for those tanned cheeks burning a slight shade of red. 

'Looking at my best friend this way isn't healthy.' Sun thought while biting his lip and walked in the room, slapping his hands on Neptune's shoulders and shook him back to his old cool and confident self despite how much he loved the embarrassed and cute one. 

"Nepppptunne!"

"W-What?!" 

'He stuttered, adorable.' Sun smiled brightly and shook off the thought from plaguing his mind.

"What'sss upp?"

Neptune finally pulled away from the shaking and sighed, looking in Sun's eyes and then to the floor. 

"Nothing," He replied and rubbed the back of his neck and pulled his head back up to smile at the blonde. "What's up with you?"

"I wanted to see if you're good for going out tomorrow?" 

Neptune's eyes widened and his mind almost broke, 'He's asking me on a date?'

Neptune calmed his nerves to remember Scarlets training. 

He needed to be calm, show that whatever happens won't bother him, that he was doing this for Sun...

Bullshit, more like himself. Whatever, just be nonchalant. 

"Sure, I guess I could." 

"Cool!" Sun exclaimed excited and marked off one box to his mental check list. Sun was trying really hard to get the right setting in place for when he could finally confess to Neptune. He wanted to give his friend the slight gist and see if Neptune seemed on board or utterly disturbed by what he had planned. Besides, Sun was pretty sure Neptune was checking him out a few minutes ago, so that was encouraging.

"Yeah," Neptune sighed. "Well, I gotta go. Meeting Scar in the library." He explained and left quicker than Sun has ever seen him go. There wasn't even water around. 

'Did something...go wrong?' Sun asked himself and went to the window, watching Neptune jogging across the court yard. "What's going on in that head of yours Neptune?"

The said male panted as he reached the library doors, pushing them open to go to the back of the library. There was a table hiding around pillars of bookcases, a very good place to just hide away; sucked into a book and bask in solitude. 

Sadly, he couldn't do that. Scarlet was sitting at the table with an open book on it, legs folded under and awaiting Neptune's arrival that Neptune didn't wish to make known yet. Too bad for him, Scar noticed and shot a smug look at him.

'Cocky little,' Neptune stopped his thought process and just took up the seat in front of Scarlet grumpily. "Hi..."

"Well hello my dear student, are you ready to learn today?" Scarlet chimed enthusiastically. 

"Yeah...sure," Neptune replied and folded his arms on the table, a frown on his face. 

Scarlet raised a brow, scanning his friend and quickly came to a conclusion. 

"Something happened with Sun." He said matter of factly.

"Noo..." Neptune turned his head in denial, a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead. 

"Who are you trying to fool sweetie? You're unbelievably tense like how you are if Sage mentions going to the beach, your sweaty, and would it kill you to look me in the eye without that frown?" Scarlet sighed and tapped his chin slowly and lightly as Neptune tried to stop frowning and look at him, but it only ended up badly. "You're easy to read Nep, just spill the beans."

Neptune groaned pathetically and used his hands to cover his face. Shaking his head as all the emotions he felt came crashing down. 

"Come on Neptune," Scarlet pulled Neptune's hands from his face, surprised to see a him flushed from ear to ear. "Man, when you blush, you sure do blush! You're practically burning bright red!" He chuckled as Neptune began to pout, eyes casted down to the hands holding his. 

"What happened?"

"I-I well...ugh! Stupid stupid stupid!" Neptune held back a shriek in distress and deflated in his chair, slouching to the point only the top of his head and eyes were in Scarlets sights. "Stupid Sun...asked to go out with his tomorrow. I'm seriously freaking out Scar...I was totally checking him out an hour ago. Maybe he noticed! If he does he'd ask me out, then where would I be Scarlet?! I'd be a mess and reject him on impulse or something!"

"Okay first of all, calm down. Secondly, you wouldn't reject him like that. You're smart Neptune, but I do agree that you'd be an utter mess." Scarlet gestures to Neptune, pointing a finger between his eyebrows. "Like now for instance."

"That's why I need you," Neptune tried to pull himself together and thankfully managed to sit up normally. "I don't know how to be. Act like a friend and make him think I'm friend zoning him, or heads over heels? I'm flipping out over a date that might not even be a date Scarlet..."

"Oh dear," Scarlet rubbed his cheek and got up, putting his hands behind his back and staring down at Neptune. "You're pathetic. Use your brain, it's quite simple; the solution."

"Then tell me."

"No. Not yet. You must learn." He stomped his foot and kept his head raised. "You must learn for yourself how to act. You must feel it."

"I must feel it? I feel myself going crazy when he's around or touches me, isn't that enough?" Neptune clenched his jacket over his rapidly beating heart. 

"No! You must be calm and collected, yet open and freely expressing how you feel about what he says, does, or looks, without going over board and sending the...oh, I'm so hot and bothered for you Sun, signals."

Neptune dwelled on Scarlets words. 

'To be restrictedly emotional but calm at the right moments,' He thought and furrowed his brow. 

"Don't over think it, you'll of course practice okay?" Scarlet smiled and walked over to Neptune, lightly patting him on the shoulder. "Come with me." 

"Okay..." Neptune got up and followed after Scarlet curiously. "Sooo, how will we practice?" 

"You'll see," Scarlet grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye.


	4. Practice

"I can't do this! Oh my gosh...it-it's so..." Neptune gawks at the hologram of Sun, he was smiling brightly and puffing out his chest proudly. 

"Life like? Yes, it is. I got someone I know to modify it to be more than a quick, transparent message," Scarlet replied and pat Neptune on the back. "Go on, practice pouring your guts out."

Neptune blushed, staring hesitantly into those blue holographic eyes. His voice went dry and this was when Neptune knew...

He couldn't do this.

"Come on Nep," Scarlet folded his arms and walked over to stand next to the hologram. "If it's that hard, start small. Like with a hi." Scarlet encouraged but grinned, loving every minute of this training session.

"Um..." Neptune bit his lip. "Hi...S-Sun."

"Add strength behind it. You don't want him to think there's something wrong with you, do you?" Scar frowned and signaled for the blue haired male to do it again.

"Hi S-Sun," Neptune almost whimpered.

"Don't stutter!" He snapped at Neptune. "Act cool, nonchalant, proud! You sound like a whiny bitch." Scarlet mocked harshly.

Okay, now Scarlet was pissing him off. 

Of course Neptune was cool! He was the definition of cool. Everyone practically knows he created the word cool. He wasn't no whiny bitch either. Neptune glared almost at Sun, however the faunas wasn't the one to blame for his annoyance, nor should he be getting annoyed about this! Scarlet was right, he was sounding like a wimp. Less like how a cool guy should act...only Sun could ruin him like this.

Neptune inhaled a huge breath, and then exhaled it out to loosen the tension within his shoulders. He shut his eyes for a bit and then opened them, a small smile on his face. "Hey Sun," he greeted with a two finger salute and a grin. The greeting officially finished with his signature wink that got all the girls falling head over heels. 

Neptune looked over at Scarlet who was looking ever so slightly pleased from his performance. 

"See, that would've been excellent. If only you didn't use the charm you usually use when hitting on a girl, for your best friend," he shook his head. "You were cool Neptune, but this is Sun we're talking about! Not some girl you're trying to impress. Be cool like usual without overselling yourself." 

"Okay, fine. I got that I over did it, what's next?" Neptune sighed, already exhausted even though they just started.

"You two are going on a date tomorrow, soooo for instance liiike...oh I don't know, him taking you to dinner...how will you fair?"

"Terribly. That's why I'm here!" Neptune face palmed. 

Scarlet kissed his teeth,"You've been out to eat with Sun before...it's only different now because you know he feels more than friendship for you, as you do for him, right?" 

"I don't know, maybe."

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes. "You and Sun have been hugging, hanging out, and talking for a long time. The reason why it's hard now is because you two like each other."

"Scarlet...I just don't want to ruin...I don't know...I guess I just don't want him to hate me or anything like that. Even if what you say is true, it's just not easy to look at Sun the same." Neptune lowers his head some, furrowing his brows in desperation. "I want to get past this."

"I know, which is why you've come to me. Yet to be honest Neptune, you haven't once said you liked Sun back in that way." 

"I did...kinda, when he was unconscious though." Neptune blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed from the dumbfounded look on Scarlets face.

He shook his head in disappointment, "You two are just a real piece of work. Now let's try this again. Act natural, oblivious to the fact Sun likes you. Matter of fact, imagine he's madly in love with Blake."

"I don't want to imagine him 'madly in love' with Blake," Neptune frowns and folds his arms. "If I think that, I'll just be angry."

"Evidently. Sorry Neptune but it's better you're angry then a blushing virgin all the time." 

Neptune face palmed for what seemed like the hundredth time and dragged his hand over his face dramatically with a loud tired groan. "This'll be a long day..."

..............

"What do you think?! Will he like it?"

"I don't see why not?" Blake smiled as Sun slid up on his scroll, seeing if their is any movies Neptune would like. "Depends though, will you like it?"

"It doesn't matter what I like! I just want him to enjoy himself," Sun grinned and put his scroll away excitedly. "Nep digs scifi, so I can deal with that."

"Sun, it's not--" 

"Nope! It's decided!" Sun interrupted Blake without noticing, leaping up onto a bench that put a stop to his and Blake's friendly stroll. "He'll love it also if we get some udon. Who doesn't love udon?!" 

Blake sighed and folded her arms as she sat on the bench next to Sun. "Don't get excited too much about making someone else happy that you forget about your own happiness. I bet Neptune would just be glad hanging out with you, nothing too eccentric."

The blond furrowed his brow, skeptical almost about that. "But I want it to be a day to remember."

"Does Neptune really even know about this 'date'?" 

"Yes...no...sort of. I just asked if he wanted to hang out," Sun shrugged sheepishly and Blake sighed once again with an additional shake of the head. 

"Well then don't fret so much on what only Neptune likes to do, think more about what you both like to do together." 

"That makes sense..." He nodded and leapt off the bench, mind cranking as he thought about this. Sun suddenly fist pumped and grinned at Blake in glee. "I know exactly what to do now!Thanks a lot Blake!" He ran off.

"Oh man...those two got it bad for each other," She smiled and blushed faintly once Yang came into her line of sight. "And apparently so do I." Blake hummed and got up to converse with the hot-tempered member from team RWBY.


	5. What went wrong?

"He's late," Neptune murmured disappointedly as he kept looking towards their room door. 

It was already six thirty and Sun said they'll be out by five. 

"What could he possibly be doing?" Neptune sighed and unbutton three buttons on his button up shirt to help him relax some. "Maybe...", 'Sun stood him up?'

The tan male shook his head, scolding himself for thinking Sun would do such a thing to him but at the same time, every minute that passed, Neptune's patience was dwindling. He looked over again at his watch, then back to the door. 

'Scarlet didn't tell me what to do if my date didn't show,' Neptune thought, heart aching in anticipation.

"Where are you Sun?"

"Sorry Nep," Sun suddenly called out as he opened the door, surprising Neptune who had wide eyes on the suddenly appearing blonde faunas. "Uh...Nep?" Sun questioned his friends astonished face as he beckoned further into the room, shutting the door behind him. There was a plastic bag in his hand that smelled of food. 

'We aren't going out anymore,' Neptune disappointedly thought to himself but pushed his moping to happen on a later date, anytime but now, especially when he'd hate to make Sun worry. "Hey Sun," he smiled and kicked his shoes off. "What's up?"

"N-nothing dude," Sun replied and rubbed the back of his neck nervously and set the food on the table. 'I hope he won't be too upset that I changed our plans,' he thought as he settled in and studied Neptune. Sun didn't see that he looked unhappy in anyway, more so surprised he showed up. Which means...'Neptune thought I was gonna leave him hanging! Great job Sun. You're trying to get him to fall for you and you already failed.'

"What?" Neptune caught him staring and Sun quickly had to come up with an excuse. 

"I changed my mind!" He yelled and Neptune jolted at his sudden outburst. Sun pointed at him and grinned in hesitant triumph, "Let's have a game night! Sage recommended this new game he played with Scarlet a few days back, it's really cool!" He enthused to get his friend pumped up. 

Thankfully, it worked and Neptune nodded eagerly in agreement. 

'So cute,' Sun almost cooed at the sparkles of excitement in those eyes, also the fidgeting off the bed to get the console started. Sun snickered as Neptune fumbled with getting the controls ready. Sun went to get the game from Sage's desk, he came back to slip the disk in for Neptune who went off to the bathroom.

'Okay, you got food, entertainment, and Neptune in a decent mood! Let's do this!' Sun fist pumped and kicked off his sneakers. 

"Ah so it was food," Neptune hummed and made his way out the bathroom to Sun. The blonde took note that Neptune looked more relaxed, outfit more comfy with the ditching of his usual jacket and dress shirt, now replaced with a t-shirt. Sun was pretty glad he kept the pants on though, it nicely defined Neptune's sweet ass. "Sun?"

'Crap, gotta stop zoning out! Crap again! Stop talking to yourself and talk to Neptune!' Sun scolded himself and threw the other a proud smirk, sauntering to the table and taking out the food. "Heck yeah, I brought the food. It took long because apparently, everyone loves ramen. We gotta fend for ourselves on drinks though," Sun chuckled and Neptune all but shook his head, amused it seemed like, and gestured behind him. 

"I can go get something real quick. There's a vending machine on the first floor," he offered.

"Sorry, should've thought of that before," Sun deflated slightly and peered at Neptune who bit his lip. 'Gosh, why is he rewarding me for that?' Sun resisted the urge to lick his own lips at the sight. 

"It's cool. I'm just glad you came when you did. Anything will do or?"

"Anything." 

"Cool," Neptune winked, slipped a pair of slippers on and left for the drinks. Once alone, on the path to the elevator and then on it, Neptune freaked. 

'Why did I have to wink?! I winked?! Why?!' He groaned and once he heard the ding, he got off the elevator, making way to the vending machine and buying two green teas and water just in case it wasn't enough. 'This feels like...not a date.' He thought and his shoulders sagged a bit as he stuffed one green tea in each pocket and carried the water bottles in his arms back to the elevator. 'I got my hopes up. We can only be nothing more than friends.' Neptune gasped and accidentally banged his head on the wall in frustration and shock. 'NO! He said he liked me! In his sleep no less!' He noticed the elevator wasn't moving and that he forgot to press the button. 

"You're really messing me up Sun," he sighed and hit the button for his floor. 

In the mean time, Sun was setting up everything to its upmost perfection. Pillows on the floor for them to sit on, food on the coffee table leaving space for the drinks Neptune went out to get.

"So far so good Sun, all you need is to calm down and have fun. Not like always though, show you're interested. Flirt a little? Uhhh crap," Sun slaps his hands over his mouth when the door was reopened. The scent was enough to notify Sun it was Neptune and for whatever reason, he looked and had this somewhat cool aura around him. 'Why do I think Neptune was cool in slippers?' Sun thought as Neptune placed the drinks on the table near the food.

"Okay, shall we get started?" Neptune smiled and sat on the pillow on the floor in response, Sun taking a seat on one as well next to his friend, hesitantly.

The two got started on the game, Sun getting up despite Neptune's protest to turn the lights off before they got tuned into the game. It was of course fun. They ranted on about their pathetic fails and cried out when one was in danger of losing. After a bit, the two ate and drank while thinking of new strategies to improve their teamwork in the gameplay. Soon, they went back to playing and as the hours passed, the more numb they got to the jump scares and dark rooms. When that happened, they opt for calling it quits. 

As Neptune went to use the bathroom, Sun had time to think and with that small amount of time, he noticed that throughout this time, he hadn't pulled a single move on Neptune...he was having too much fun that he unconsciously took part in friendzoning himself. 

When Neptune came back to sit, Sun gulped.

"Well that was fun," Neptune yawned and scratched the back of his head, 'That went surprisingly wellllll....' 

Sun all the sudden leaned his head on Neptune's shoulder, trying to make it seemed like he past out on him.

It was his last resort.

'I got to at least try to do SOMETHING that we wouldn't usually do,' Sun thought and kept his eyes shut.

"Sun?"

...

"Seriously dude?" Neptune raised his hand and gently, ran his fingers through the faunas' blonde spiked hair. Neptune strangely became indulged in simply massaging his friends scalp. Petting Sun seemingly became fun to Neptune, it came to the point the tan male couldn't think of how embarrassing his action truly was. While Neptune did this, Sun relished in the feeling and after a bit, he accidentally dozed off.

"I thought this would've been more romantic or something," Neptune hummed, liking this better though. It was easier than awkward hand holding and stuttering sentences. However Blake and Scarlet, who were spying on the two, shook their heads in disappointment. 

They'd have more work.

With that, the trainers climbed down from the tree where they were watching from the window, and went their separate ways.


	6. What was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry. I intended to post this a LONG time ago, like on July 7 but I kinda, well I did forget.

"How'd your date go Neptune?" Scarlet smiled, legs crossed under the table with his arms folded. If Neptune didn't know Scarlet so well, he'd think the red head was genuinely happy. However, since he obviously did, Neptune was quaking slightly in his boots. 

What had he did wrong now?

"I-it was fine," Neptune gulped and found the library floor more intriguing to look at all the sudden, but when he chanced a look up at his friend, he truly saw that Scarlet dropped the facade and finally took on a expression of displeasure. 

"It was just...fine?" 

"Yeah?"

There was a deadly silence between them, the hostility oozing more off of Scarlet then Neptune. It came to Neptune's attention that even though he upset his friend, Scarlet wasn't trying to come off on it too strongly in the way he spoke to the tan male. 

He knew Neptune was intimated enough. 

With a sigh, Scarlet pinched the bridge of his nose, grasping back his patience. Once he calmed down, he gestured for Neptune to sit. Neptune gratefully did so, sitting made him feel less exposed in whatever problem he'd caused. 

"Neptune, I just have to say this...I'm VERY disappointed in you. However, I guess it's also my fault. I was teaching you to be oblivious, not how to show consensual interest." 

'Consensual interest?' Neptune blinked rapidly for a bit in confusion and frowned, giving Scarlet the gist he'd have to elaborate. 

"What I should've been doing was helping you respond appropriately in interacting with Sun, which yes, I've done. However, you need to initiate things too. You both like each other, so it shouldn't be that only Sun shows interest in you."

"Yeah but Scar, if I show I like him, he might know that I knew from the start he liked me. That's the whole point of being oblivious," Neptune for once, ran his hands through his hair in a stressful way that surprised even Scarlet. Neptune was never prone to messing up his own hair, especially when he takes hours in the bathroom to fix it every morning. "Honestly Scarlet, I don't even like doing this. It's being fake. I do cool, not fake. However, I'd hate to embarrass Sun. He...he's so confident and playful...caring, considerate...he's the cool one Scarlet. I don't even know why I'm trying this hard on deceiving him when it feels like it's the wrong thing to do." 

Scarlet's features soften at Neptune's declaration. It was true what they were doing was in a sense, morally wrong. That if Sun found out Neptune knew, Sun would feel like a fool. On the other hand, seeing what he saw yesterday as a date for his two friend was unacceptable. 

They friend-zoned each other without the intention. 

What Scarlet really had to be teaching Neptune was how to show love in a way that both, Sun and Neptune, would be drawing near for a kiss without resentment. Rather than drawing near to their last life in a video game. 

What Neptune knew how to do was flirt, but flirting is a immature gesture that he flaunts to any girl with a pretty face. 

Scarlet would need to tone that factor down to how he saw Neptune now. It was soft, yet sincere the way Neptune described Sun. 

The gleam of admiration in his eyes, to the embarrassed flush and calm smile. 

That was what Scarlet needed. 

Especially if Neptune wanted to go the safe route without hurting Sun's feelings as he was kind of already doing.

The time the two friends of his being able to laugh about this would be a day Scarlet would know all the weight on Neptune's chest will be lifted. 

It was hard to believe a guy that acted so cool could be so vulnerable. 

"I get it," Scarlet finally said and shut his eyes to think. "Neptune, are you ready to tell Sun you know he likes you?"

"N-no...I don't think I could face him."

"You will do it though, eventually?" 

"Of course," Neptune let out a shaky breath after responding, Scarlet reopened his eyes. 

"Alright then I'll still train you, but the lesson will be different this time. Got me?"

"Yeah," The tan male nodded in addition, to show more emphasis on agreeing. "But I got a question first."

"What?"

"Why were you disappointed in me?" 

...

"And why is it, your first response to me this morning was hostility after asking how my date was?"

"That's two questions, not A question."

"Scarlet," Neptune narrowed his eyes at his friend who happened to avert his eyes. "What did YOU do?"

...

'Why didn't I act more oblivious to knowing about their date? How ironic,' Scarlet thought rather sourly and refused to answer anymore questions from Neptune. The hostility came from the other and now Scarlet was nervous, scared even like a deer caught in head lights.

 

..............................

Sun kicked his feet back and forth off a tree branch he sat on, peeling a banana he knew that would be a danger to anyone who slipped on its peel. Knowing Sun, he carelessly tossed it anywhere, not really sparing the thought of a fellow student slipping on it. Even if they did, he'd laugh a bit first at the sight and then go to their aid. 

Sure he saw it funny but being injured by his mistake just didn't sit well with the faunas. 

If he truly thought about that, Sun would really stop just tossing the banana skins wherever. 

"Sun," Blake called from below, looking up at her friend indulging himself in devouring the yellow fruit. "We have to talk."

The monkey faunas spared a glance down at Blake and nodded. After finishing but still chewing his food, Sun tossed the banana peel over his shoulder and leapt down from the tree.

"You should really stop littering," she scolded and Sun only shrugged as he swallowed the rest of his banana. 

"It's a habit. Don't worry, it's only with banana peels for some reason."

Blake shook her head, an amused smiled on her face.

"So what do we gotta talk about?"

"Your date with Neptune. How was it?"

"Uh er, well it was okay."

Blake sighed and put a hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes at Sun in a way that made him nervous. 

"Okay maybe not okay. Mostly terrible, well in a romantic sense!" Sun corrected himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "It went great overall just not great in the w--"

"You're still on first base."

Sun slumped and nodded his head.

"How about something simple for your next date? Where as their isn't any distractions for you."

"Right!" Sun fisted pumped, stars of determination in his eyes. 

"The park for instance."

Sun instantly deflated, frowning at Blake while simply stared at him back unaffected by his reaction.

"We can play soccer. It'll be fun," Blake concluded and began walking away. "I'll text you next week about the time and date."

"W-wait Blake," Sun blinked in confusion. "What do you mean we?" He asked despite the fact she was clearly ignoring him, walking farther away. 

"And what do I do for the rest of this week?!"He exclaimed.


	7. Filler: Attempt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is, as the title said, is a filler chapter. It's of Sun's and Neptune's week before the soccer game. If you recalll from the last chapter, you get what I mean. So it's a nice build up to a angst climax~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI
> 
> Filler Chapters will be shorter.

He tried his best. 

No matter how difficult it seemed, Neptune needed to do this. 

He had to flirt with Sun.

Many girls have been granted to the luck of seeing first hand, how deeply his charm affected them. However, Neptune never flirted with a guy. He never saw one he liked except for Sun, and guys weren't like girls. The females giggled and blushed cutely while guys...well as we know already, Neptune never tested it out on one.

Therefore Sun will be his first. 

'My first'...

Neptune blushed and shook out the perverted thought that came to mind. 

"Let's do this," Neptune grinned at himself in the mirror, then escorted himself out the boys bathroom and into the halls. He could be late for class for primping that long, but he wanted to look good for Sun. 

Speaking of looks...what was Sun's type anyway? Sure, he heard Sun say he liked him but everyone had a specific thing they like about a person. 

Like did he like blue? Did he have a thing for mysterious, girls like Blake? 

Why was he thinking of all this now all the sudden? It was just making him feel insecure about himself. 

"Hey Neptune!"

'Shit,' Neptune thought as a way too familiar voice, boosted enthusiastically from behind at seeing the tan skinned male.  

"Hey Sun," Neptune smiled as the faunas took place walking next to him, grinning brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Dude, we sleep in the same room. I guarantee if you slept well, I did too."

"Ah, that's...well that's true."

'Dumbass,' Neptune scolded himself.

"Okay, so Blake thinks it'd be a good idea if we all play soccer some time. Not sure officially when but you should come, be on my team."

"Eh...I don't know. You know I don't do well with that kind of stuff."

"Oh?"

Neptune shrugged, hoping he wasn't being too harsh or uninterested because  in truth, he was. He was just nervous about playing against Blake. Seeing as how well things have been going with Yang, it'd be no doubt in Neptune's mind that that fiery blonde wouldn't be there. 

Playing soccer would be suicidal if he played against her.

"I guess you're right. You're more of a nerd anyway," Sun snickered.

With a frown, Neptune kissed his teeth. 

"At least nerds are cute," he retorted. A few minutes of silence giving Neptune time to have what he said dawn on him.

He just called himself cute...

How conceited...ignorant...

To say the least, he was embarrassed. 

However, what Sun said next surprised him. 

"Uh yeah. They are," The monkey faunas agreed, scratching at the side of his cheek, bashfully.

'I called my best friend cute. What the hell?! I hope I didn't creep him out,' Sun thought in a panic but played it cool on the outside. 

"So that's the type you're into," Neptune realized and blinked as he thought about how a girl, with cute pigtails and a fandom t-shirt would look with Sun. It didn't look bad. If she had the dorky big framed glasses, that'd be even cuter. Knowing Sun, he'd steal her glasses with his tail and...

'WHY AM I IMAGINING THIS?!' Neptune halted and grabbed the sides of his head, eyes wide as he scrambled his hair in frustration. 'I AM SUPPOSE TO BE WITH SUN! NOT SOME MADE UP GIRL IN MY HEAD!'

"Whoa! Nep what's going on?" Sun raised a brow in confusion and grappled his best friends hands from ruining his hair any further. "You take almost an hour fixing your hair, don't mess it up now. It'd be a waste man."

There was a silence again.

The two were way to close but it had to be, or else Sun couldn't of stopped Neptune from freaking out, and taking it out on his hair.

"Nep, what's wrong?" Sun frowned, worried about his friend. Lately, he's been acting weird. Hanging out more in the library, avoiding to flirt with girls(although happy about that), spending more time with Scarlet. It was like Neptune had no interest in him at all. 

That couldn't be true. Could it? 

"Nothing!" Neptune yanked away from Sun, smiling awkwardly. "I'll try okay. Just don't expect a lot."

Sun perked up at that, grinning happily. 

"Cool! Don't worry, it's just for fun."

"Good," Neptune sighed and yelped at the sudden strong arms around him.

Sun was hugging him. 

'I'm freaking out!' Neptune shrieked in his head, but did what any person would if your crush was touching you. 

Hug them awkwardly back. 

"Hey buddy. We kinda gotta go to class. Well, we do," Neptune chuckled and tried to play cool, softly racking his fingers through Sun's hair affectionately. From here, he saw the faunas tail of his friend flick. It was adorable, until Sun retreated away with a shy grin, slight pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Yeah, my bad."

"It's okay. Been awhile since we did it, a hug now and then is fine."

"Right," Sun rubbed the back of his neck, smiling adoringly. Neptune in response, just mentally freaked out more. 

How adorable could this guy get?!

"Let's head to class."

"Yeah," Sun agreed and both began walking again. 

The atmosphere seemed awkward to Neptune, but with one side glance to Sun, he guessed it was alright. Something he said, must've put the faunas in higher spirits after their conversation. 

Good. 

Neptune aimed to please.


	8. Filler: Unsightly

"You're alone. What's a fine girl like you doing here without anyone?" 

"Number one, you're not hitting on a girl. Two, you shouldn't try to flirt. It isn't you," Blake told her friend, shaking her head disapprovingly at Sun who groaned in defeat. 

"Well then what?! Isn't flirting the way to go about showing you like someone?"

"Yes, but it isn't your thing. Not everyone needs to flirt to get the one they like," she explained. "You naturally make people like you for you."

"Yeah okay but then being me isn't getting Neptune to understand I like him."

"Look Sun, you're over thinking it. Again. There's a way to be subtle about showing your affection. Flirting is the less subtle way, which Neptune always uses on every girl he sees."

Sun growled at that.

Blake only smirked.

"He doesn't do that anymore," Sun defended, to put more of himself at ease. 

"Do you know why?"

"Not really."

"Maybe because he likes someone," Blake raised a brow, challenging Sun's thinking. "Then again, he did like Weiss. Didn't stop him from flirting."

"Blake...what are you trying to say?" Sun slumped, starting to feel a little jealous. 

"That maybe, he's either grown out of it. Or..."

"Or?"

"Neptune found someone he's really serious about," she shrugged, knowing the effect it had on the other.

"He does?!"

"I said or."

"Okay but Neptune doesn't just mature over night," The blonde faunas folded his arms, a tingling sensation of anger. "He couldn't...I mean he hasn't told me about liking anyone."

"That's surprising. He is suppose to be your best friend and all," Blake folded her legs and flipped the page she was reading. 

They were both in the library. 

Why Blake was provoking Sun? Well, because the faunas decided to interrupt her and Yang's date night yesterday, coming to her to talk without the consideration, of taking note of the atmosphere. 

It was only fair to do this. 

Yang was still angry and it took Blake a lot of favors, to get the angry blonde from putting Sun in a coma. 

"Blake, you really think I don't have a chance...do you?" Sun deflated, confidence diminishing to almost nothing and upon seeing that, Blake had mercy on him. 

"You do. Just get Neptune to like you more than whoever he's currently into," she replied. 'If that's even possible.'

"Alright!" Sun exclaimed, "See ya later Blake," he said and went to leave, but stopped mid way, when he saw a familiar color of blue. It was Neptune, the student was going further into the library. 

The faunas grinned and decided to carefully follow his friend, he wanted to surprise Neptune, so he did his best to hide discreetly. Eventually, Neptune went in between two book cases and what stopped Sun from going with, was noticing another individual sitting at a table. Neptune going to sit with the person.

The blonde frowned, backing up to behind one of the bookcases, taking out a book to see what was happening from a distance. 

Scarlet? 

Neptune and Scarlet were sitting together at some table, conversing about something that had Neptune...

...blushing?

Right then and there, Sun was tempted to find out what they were talking about. To just walk on in whatever the two were talking about, however, Sun held himself back. 

They're just friends, Scarlet and Neptune. 

Yet...Neptune was the one always making others blush. He's too cool to do it himself. 

"Okay! Jeez," Neptune shouted but started to quiet down, biting his lip cutely and averting his eyes from Scar. "I'll do it."

'Do what?!' Sun mentally screamed.

He had to get away from this scene before he did something he'd regret. Besides, Sun wasn't suppose to see this...clearly if he was, Neptune would've told him about this. 

Just like this person he liked.

Sun growled and shoved the book back into place, walking off with the worst feeling in his chest.

Neptune had some explaining to do.


	9. Filler: Is It How It Looks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this mega wait. Just got a friendly reminder to get back to this. Can’t promise the time of the next update tho. 
> 
> Also, as I said, fillers are shorter~

Today was the day he'd try his new technique. 

Neptune was ready. 

The meeting with Scarlet yesterday had gone relatively well, but it was strange how Sun was acting when he got back from it. 

He was unresponsive and had a furrow between his brow when either Scarlet or Neptune spoke to him.

They were friends. Why couldn't Sun tell him what's wrong?

Well he was trying to be more than that.

Anyways, that's was besides the point. 

Something was bothering Sun and he had to know. So today, Neptune was going to do this, because it was his turn. 

After a long much needed prep talk in the bathroom, Neptune went out to see if Sun was around. The room they shared was vacant, so the next place had to be the cafeteria. 

He searched the half empty cafeteria.

Okay, the arcade?

He searched the arcade, beating a few old records of his in addition, before leaving to the next place.

Noodle shop?

Weapon shop?

Harbor?

Neptune felt stupid for going into town, searching around like an idiot, but he was just trying to find Sun. He tried to call him on his scroll and text but it just never delivered or went to voicemail. 

Was Sun seriously just angry with him?

What exactly did he do?!

Neptune panicked, a terrible wave of unease as he made his way back to the academy. 

“Sun...where are you buddy?” Neptune sighed, before casually clearing his mind to dwell within the natures of being outside. Kinda stupid since he never cared much for outdoors. Yet maybe, if he didn’t try searching so hard, the damn monkey would show up.

Maybe he should talk to Scarlet again...

What did he do to make his crush angry with him? 

Sun was ignoring him, and.... 

Neptune’s eyes widen.

Hugging some other girl...?

Neptune quickly ran and hid behind a pillar, breathing heavily to the point he felt he was gasping for air. However, it wasn’t that he was out of breath, it was that he was freaking losing his shit from seeing Sun with someone else.

That someone being Blake of all people! The girl he knew Sun had a thing for a while back, the girl we all knew he had a thing for even if he didn’t say it. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” he whispered, sparing a glance back at the pair, to see Blake smiling and Sun grinning happily. He was blushing and nudging Blake with his tail. The two leaving together towards town. 

“I seriously can’t...” Neptune gulped before looking away and sliding down to sit against the pillar, eyes burning and chest aching. “I wasted my time looking for him when he was just messing with Blake this whole time?!” He exclaimed and clutched his fingers in his hair, shaking his head before covering his face with his arms on his knees he pulled to his chest. He began to silently try and decide if he’d be better off crying or just fucking angry. 

Both seemed to intertwine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and continue to read along. B)


End file.
